I can't go near water!
by Life life love life
Summary: ally's a mermaid but no one knows but she starts finding it hard to hide it. When her and Austin start realising there feelings will he get hurt. "Austin no I can go in the water stop" "come on ally just jump with me or I'll keep nudging you" no please just please I can't go near the water" I was getting closer and worried. Look read give a chance ! Want loads of reviews please xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys it charley (girl) so If you want more of this story I would like at least 10 reviews even if you think this is bad write 'not my thing' or if it is write 'love it continue' thanks guys xxx :)**

Ally's pov:

Hi I'm ally, let me introduce my self properly, right, I'm 15 and I'm really shy and timid I don't socialise much but I do talk ALOT, I have 3 best friends Trish, Dez and of course austin.

I have a step mum she's actually really nice she's not like one of them 'Cinderella' evil step mothers no she's really helpful, since my mum died when I was young and my dad when I was 11 he died in a operation, he had a heart attack so he had to have a quadruple bypass but he didn't recover.

They said he wasn't strong enough but I'm pretty sure he passed while they where operating.

There's also a secret I haven't told anyone and that's well, I'm a mermaid! And yes I know what am I on?! No it's really true my mum was one and I know this because there was a letter to me with a necklace that will keep me human while on land.

But my dad didn't know about my mum I also just found out a few days ago so I'm dreading to wonder about people asking me to go to the beach or something with them, and your probably wondering how I shower or out well water with a clear PH balance doesn't affect me it's more or less tap water that I can use.

Anyway I better stop rambling on or you'll be here forever hehe!

ALLYS P.O.V

Right now I'm standing in sonic boom bored out of my fucking mind thinking about random stuff, like, oh I don't know, the fact that I'm a mermaid! Argh this is so annoying and the only reason I'm not telling Trish is because I don't know how she'll react. Any way I was thinking of closing the store there's no one here today. That was until I heard the mutters of my best friends coming this way.

"Hey ally" dez screeched, oh yeah I forgot to say dez has this awful cold/virus one of them anyway.

"Hey ally" austin said seeming really chirpy today he literally had a spring in his step.

"Guess who got a job at smarties party's" Trish said as she came and hugged me, she does that every time she sees me since my dad passed.

"Hiyee" I said as I snapped out of my other thoughts.

"So where are all the customers allz"austin said as he hopped up onto the counter.

"I actually have no idea no ones been in all day, it's actually getting really boring, I was just about to close up actually"

"Really, oh well I thought it would of been busy I mean it's a hot day and all that usually when people are out shopping or at the beach" Trish returned, as I was about to agree austin yelled.

"The beach!, we must go to the beach, how bout it ,all of us just chilling at the beach together?" austin questioned

"Yeah" Trish and dez said in union.

"As much as I'd love to..."

"Come on please allz pleaseeeee" austin begged.

As I was saying, as much as I would love to come to the beach I..."geeze I'm trying to think of something"don't have a swimming costume!" I yelled weirdly.

"So you can come with me I need a new set anyway" Trish stated, as I just stood there dumb-founded.

The next thing I knew Trish was yelling guys well meet you at the beach in ten, meet us in the car park" while almost pulling my arm out of my socket.

TRISH'S P.O.V

After I yanked ally's arm through the mall till we got to a swimwear shop, she went straight to the one pieces, and all that came over my mind was seriously that's NOT going to impress a certain someone called austin.

"Ally!" I yelled.

"Whaattt" ally whined at me.

"If you want to look sexy and hot to impress austin let me pick your cozy!"

"Urgh but I don't want to impre... Never mind I know I'll lose to you, look just get me a size 6 cup size C in anything and let's go I just want to sunbathe in peace"

ALLYS P.O.V

So as we got to the beach I asked Trish for my swimming cozy so I could go change in the booth, so Trish handed me the bag and I went to the booth and as I opened the bag there was the smallest 'bikini' I have ever seen plus Trish kew I hate wearing bikinis (1) to see what it looks like) any way I shoved it on and it barley held my breasts in it so fuck her for this. I put on a oversized top while I walked back to Trish but I didn't have time austin and dez jumped out there car and ran to us with water guns!

**Hey guys sorry this is short this is only the starter chapter and it's also like 1am here so review bad or good either anyway hope you enjoyed part/chapter 1**

**(1) brooklyn-decker-283605/#PhotoSwipe1383874250023**

**I literally looked up skimpy yellow bikinis and I thought this was fine hehe xxx review xx :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys I got some good reviews so I decided to add some more chapters short ones tho because I'm really busy today s let's start x**_

AUSTIN'S P.O.V

So me and Dez were on are way down the street in the car on the way to the beach to meet Ally, see I have a crush on Ally I just think she's so beautiful and sweet, kind, funny(ish), cute and absolutely loveable. I've had a crush on her for about 3 months now, we've just spent loads of time together.

Okay I'm getting way of the subject, right anyway me and Dez thought it would be well funny if we brought water boasters/guns whatever you wanna call them 'lol'. So anyway we came round the corner and as we parked I looked round to find Ally about to shout at Trish for something but me and Dez jumped out the car with the water guns.

"Dez you take Trish, I got Ally" I whispered since we were just behind them, sort of. And Dez just nodded then I gave him the signal to jump them.

"Argh fucking hell you scared the shit out of me" yelled Trish and Ally was just stood there frozen to be fair.

"Water attack!" Me and Dez screamed while we blasted them with water.

ALLYS P.O.V

"Water attack!"I stood there until I got a blast of water and I had about ten seconds to get away so the closest thing I could find was to lock my self in the changing booth and stay there until I dry and loose my tale.

I started to run and run as fast as I could, luckily I got in the booth just in time and then my massive silver tail appeared, and it changes colour to my mood by the way anyway it a good thing I was in the booth as well as the tail thing I haven't got a top on or a bra or even a bikini top. It's a good thing my hairs long. But when I looked at my hair for the first time I realise its blonde! It must change while I'm like this?! But suddenly I went back to my normal form but, naked my bikini was gone!

I was completely naked luckily I brought my phone, it was on the seat in the booth I picked it up and called the only person I could..., Trish.

(Trish/T and Ally/A) phone call

T. Ally where'd you go?

A.I'm in the changing booth

?

! I'll tell you when you come here im in the 3rd the yellow one but first go get me another bikini any one i don't care it can be the same just quick! No questions asked!

T. Okayyyy? Whatever I'll be there in 2-5 minutes since the swimwear shop is on the corner

A. Bye

End of convo

TRISHS P.O.V

"Bye" and then I hung up the phone.

"Was that Ally" Austin asked

"Yeah she needs me to go get her an other swimming costume I have no idea why tho I'll be back in five"

I went to get her another bikini, the same one, and made my way to the booth. I knocked on the door and heard Ally "Trish?yeah is me" and I handed her the bikini so she could change and she asked my for the top to go over as well so I threw that over as well.

"Can I come in now so you can tell me what's going on?" I asked

"Yeah" and the door unlocked.

So I was stood there while Ally was sat down fiddling with her phone, she looked really nervous tho.

"So tell me then?!"

"Okay here it goes, Trish this is really really hard for me to say to you but the thing is, three months ago I found out something weird really weird! Okay so I found this letter that had a necklace in it from my mum that was addressed for my 15th birthday, so when I put the necklace on weird things happened so I read the letter and It said when you wear what is yours you know what explores?! And then that's when it happened I was going into the bath room and turned the tap of the sink on and when I moved my hand the water followed, so the I got in the bath and took of my necklace then it happened, I grew a tail I'm a mermaid! And when I get hit with water I have ten seconds before I turn with the necklace on but without it, it's auto magic and when I dry I go back to normal form with my necklace but the thing is my clothes disappear !

"What!" Is all Trish could say stood there frozen.

**_I will have another chapter asap but please review and I thank you all for the reviews last time xx :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hiya guys I just want to ask if you have any ideas for another fanfic if u have any ideas pm me x anyway thanks for the reviews I've decided to do short chapters but upload them as soon as I write a bit so anyway on with the story and please write as many reviews please xx :)_**

ALLYS P.O.V

"What!" Trish shouted in shock

"I'm a mermaid?!"

"No, no I heard that part it was a rhetorical question"

"Oh"I said quietly.

"Well what am I meant to say" she asked while rubbing her face with the palms of her hands.

"Em well you coul..." I got interrupted by Trish.

"No what I mean is that I can't ask you how what when because you already answered all that, so I'm gunna ask what do you want me to do, have you told anyone?!"

"Trish! I NEED, NEED you not I repeat NOT to tell anyone, as of anything I need you to help me not get wet and help me controls my powers so far I pretty sure I have water, heat(fire/steam), freeze and air"I answered stubbornly

"I promise but this all still a big BIG shock to me just so you know!"then she gave me a hug

"Right let's go" we started to go out the booth"wait what do we tell the boys" Trish asked

"Oh em I dunno just make something up please" and with that we walked out the booth

As we walked to the boys that have set up our spot on the beach with 2 deck chairs 2 towels and an umbrella in the middle of it all all I could think is what if it was only Austin here I couldn't tell him what I told Trish could I? I don't know but the other two things going through my head was how Trish is ACTUALLY taking all this and how Austin will think I look in a bikini I have never wore a bikini in front of Austin before, scratch that no one has !

"Hey Ally you ok what happened?" Dez asked

"Oh yeah she fine she was em... Felling sick and threw up so I had to get her a new swimming cozy" Trish blurted out also while stuttering

"Oh allz are you gunna be okay" Austin asked aww he soo sweet then he took his shirt of just leaving him in his yellow trunks yellows his fave colour, oh shit I'm staring, I for the question but oh that body the thing I want to do to it, I really just wanna lick that 8 pack oh so swee...

"Ally earth to Ally?"

"uh uh yeah what now?!"

"I asked are you gunna be okay?" Then he put his hands on my shoulders

"oh em I should be fine I'm just going near water"then he hugged me then ran down the beach with Dez oh his back was so smooth, too bad I have a top on I would of loved to feel his body, oh that would be sooooo nice.

"Ally you just said that out loud?!"I stood there bright red

"Emmmm no i didn't!" I yelled

"But you jus..."

"Trish!" I yelled with a facial expression telling her not to bring that up

"Any way you gunna sunbathe with me or not?" Trish asked

"Sure" I say taking my shirt of leaving me in the bikini!

I lied down on the sun beds when I heard to people running and panting I'm guessing it's Austin because he kept shouting 'Dez hurry up and leave the jelly fish alone!'

"Hey allllllllllllllll" he sounded like a broken record I wonder what's the matter?

**_Hey guys please review hope you enjoyed this small chapter I know it's not much but I have tonsillitis atm and I'm really tired so please review and tell me what you think xx :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys thought I do a longer chapter since I didn't update yesterday xx :) remember keep the reviews coming the more that u give the better the story hehe xx :)_**

Previously on I can't go near water!

"Any way you gunna sunbathe with me or not?" Trish asked

"Sure" I say taking my shirt of leaving me in the bikini!

I lied down on the sun beds when I heard to people running and panting I'm guessing it's Austin because he kept shouting 'Dez hurry up and leave the jelly fish alone!'

"Hey allllllllllllllll" he sounded like a broken record I wonder what's the matter?

ALLYS P.O.V (5 mins before Austin's came up the beach)

"Any way you gunna sunbathe with me or not?" Trish asked.

"Sure"

Geez the head of the towel I put down is a bit damp Trish must of used it to dry her hair when we got soaked by Austin and Dez! It shouldn't do out it just damp. So I closed my eyes after putting lotion on and laid back.

(Back to present)

TRISH'S P.O.V

"Hey alllllll..." i wonder what's happening, oh Austin's prolly seen Ally in her bikini.

"Ha Austin close your mou..."as I spoke as I sat up and turned to look at Ally I realised that was the towel I used to dry myself but the thing Ally didn't know yet well she mustn't of is that the dampness of the towel takes a slower affect to change her so Austin's was stood there looking at a very long blonde Ally with no bikini top half on only her bikini bottoms! Which re about to disappear!

"Ally!" I screamed while throwing another towel over her.

ALLYS P.O.V

"Ally" then I felt a towel over me I jumped up looking at Trish with a what the fucking hell expression with the towel around me

She looked at me with a weird expression and I turned to see Austin gawking at me when I looked down to see bright blonde hair and no clothes on!

Oh shit what, how am I going to explain all this oh shit oh shit oh shit but then it hit me scream and run again!

I kept running and running until someone grabbed me and shouted

"what in the fucking world is happening?!I turned around to a pissed of Trish

"Trish why did you give me a wet towel I didn't even realise that would happen and I know you didn't but..."

"How are we going to explain you suddenly growing long blonde hair and being two seconds away from being stark naked just then?!"Trish yelled

"Trish a little louder I think just the entire earth just heard u forgot outer space!."

"Look just let me go home and I'm gunna see if there is anything that can suddenly turn your hair blonde that way I might have an excuse to tell Austin!" And with that Austin and Dez started running to us and I just flung my right arm up and trish started laughing while looking at me with a serious look and kept looking from my face to my arm.

"Put you arm down look over there"Trish gritted between her teeth

I looked over and with every movement I made ocean water was going every where then as soon as Austin reached us I flung my arm around still holding the towel and the water I was controlling drenched Austin and Dez !

AUSTIN'S P.O.V

Woosh! As we ran to Ally we came to a stop just next to Trish and we got drenched out of no where.! But that's not what I'm confused about its Ally! She's blonde?!

"What the fuck where in the world did that water come from!..."

"I don't know maybe it was little kids with water buck..."Trish added

"No never mind that why is Ally blonde"I said confused

Yeah I liked Ally but she doesn't look that good with blonde.

ALLYS P.O.V

"What the fuck where in the world did that water come from!..." Austin yelled

"I don't know maybe it was little kids with water buck..."

"No never mind that why is Ally blonde"He said confused

"Urgh I WISH you and Dez can just forget that Ally has blonde hair and she went back to brunette!.

*************FLASH***************

"What just happened?" I asked myself and Trish

Trish took my arm and whispered to me "Ally I hate to put more pressure on you but I think you just gave me a wish!"

"What?"

"No let's see, austinnnnn what's the matter" Trish yelled to Austin

"Nothing why? we just ran after you and then, actually I don't know? Why am I so wet?" Austin questioned

"Oh some kids splashed you with water!"

"Okay?"

"Right anyway I'm of home if you need me text or phone me!"I said as I walked home.

*****************time skip: ally's house******************

So I'm at home and I think I might go for a shower. Plus my dads at one of his conventions, geez there so annoying ill tell you that. Anyway I hop in the shower and as usual I sing my heart out, and since I had turned I've had the lungs of a fish haha ironic (not really hehe)anyway I can really sing good now I used o be terrible.

*Knock knock*

Oh shit someone's at the door. I went to grab a towel but I couldn't find my towel so I went to find spare one for when the others in the wash but no my stupid dad must of packed mine urgh. So I ran foehn stairs naked covering myself with my hands and just randomly yelled the first thing I could think of!

"Who is it!"

"It's austin, I thought I'd pop by can I come in? I feel really weird yelling to a door!"

"Oh em one sec,..."I stand behind the door open it and poke my head round to view Austin."heyy alllzz? What you doing can I come in then?"

"Oh em yeah about that I just came out the shower you see and well em my dad kind of took the towels to his convention and I can't find any so right now I'm kind of naked behind this door"

"…..… eee eem well can I still come in i mean I can close my eyes and you can dry your self of and maybe put some clothes on"Austin said sarcastically

"Emm I'm not sure I mean do u promise to keep your eyes closed?"

"yeah, but can u like guide me in i will end up walking into something!"

"Em yeah sure"

So I went to guide Austin to the couch then all of a sudden he tripped over the coffee table and the first thing I thought of was to go in front of him and stop him from falling so I pushed him back and steadied his balance but then I had to fall over.

" aaahhh" I let out a small yelp and I was about to fall when he opened his eyes probably wondering what the yelp was and he grabbed my waist forgetting I'm naked.

Now we where really close my arms around him, his arms around me. Then I suddenly realised.

"Austin I have to say this, but you do realise I'm still naked, but we can't let go cause I don't really want you to see me naked so were gunna have to shift to my bedroom so I can put some clothes on!

**Right guys hope you enjoyed this chapter next one will probably be on Tuesday since I have beauty collage tomorrow so review what you think xx :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guy sorry it's been ages but this is gunna be a short one still not well so I'm gunna get on with it xx :)_**

Previously on I can't go near water!

Oh shit someone's at the door. I went to grab a towel but I couldn't find my towel so I went to find spare one for when the others in the wash but no my stupid dad must of packed mine urgh. So I ran foehn stairs naked covering myself with my hands and just randomly yelled the first thing I could think of!

"Who is it!"

"It's austin, I thought I'd pop by can I come in? I feel really weird yelling to a door!"

"Oh em one sec,..."I stand behind the door open it and poke my head round to view Austin."heyy alllzz? What you doing can I come in then?"

"Oh em yeah about that I just came out the shower you see and well em my dad kind of took the towels to his convention and I can't find any so right now I'm kind of naked behind this door"

"…..… eee eem well can I still come in i mean I can close my eyes and you can dry your self of and maybe put some clothes on"Austin said sarcastically

"Emm I'm not sure I mean do u promise to keep your eyes closed?"

"yeah, but can u like guide me in i will end up walking into something!"

"Em yeah sure"

So I went to guide Austin to the couch then all of a sudden he tripped over the coffee table and the first thing I thought of was to go in front of him and stop him from falling so I pushed him back and steadied his balance but then I had to fall over.

" aaahhh" I let out a small yelp and I was about to fall when he opened his eyes probably wondering what the yelp was and he grabbed my waist forgetting I'm naked.

Now we where really close my arms around him, his arms around me. Then I suddenly realised.

"Austin I have to say this, but you do realise I'm still naked, but we can't let go cause I don't really want you to see me naked so were gunna have to shift to my bedroom so I can put some clothes on!

********************NOW*******************

AUSTIN'S P.O.V

OH MY FUCKING HOLLY HELL GOD! Ally's NAKED hugging me ! Oh no I'm getting abut to happy if you get me !

"ALLY! We should get you up stairs we've just been standing here for about 10 minutes how should we do this"I say with a slight squeak in my voice"

ALLYS P.O.V

Oh god I'm so embarrassed I'm naked hugging austin so tight that he can probably feel my tits through his top! So annoying even though I like austin I don't think we should be doing ... Well... THIS?!

"Oh em yeah sure?!"I answered "let's just shuffle to the stairs then just make or way up em"

As we shuffled to the stair I swear austin started to get a boner ! Or it could just be my imagination.

Anyway when we got to the stairs we struggled to get up the so I asked Austin to lift me up a little so we can walk properly, we started to walk up the stairs and we are seriously not very balanced today because when we got to the top of the stairs we went to open my bedroom when we fell straight through the already open door.

But this time I was on top of austin and I wasn't very covered! Knowing this because Austin's eyes were somewhere else.

**_Hey guys sorry haven't wrote in a bit but I will write another one as well xx :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys just a really small chapter because didn't write much on the last one so here is update xx :)_**

Previously on I cant go near water!

Anyway when we got to the stairs we struggled to get up the so I asked Austin to lift me up a little so we can walk properly, we started to walk up the stairs and we are seriously not very balanced today because when we got to the top of the stairs we went to open my bedroom when we fell straight through the already open door.

But this time I was on top of austin and I wasn't very covered! Knowing this because Austin's eyes were somewhere else.

********************Now*********************

Austin was staring at me and I don't know why but I didn't mind right now I just want to kiss him full on the lips oh fuck it I don't want to I'm going to now!

"Austin" I whispered next to his ear and this time it wasn't my imagination he truly in fact had a boner and I think he realised when I let out a moan of his name !

"Auuustinn!" I moaned with a slightly weak voice

Austin was just staring at me and then the next thing I knew his soft plush lilts were pressed against mine as the kiss got deeper we rolled around the floor whilst I started to take Austin's shirt of.

Austin was now on top of me but this is now ruined by Trish stood at the door with her hands over her face stood in shock all wee heard was a squeal!

"TRISH!" Me and austin said in Union as I ran -while Austin was in shock and Trish had her hands over her eyes- to get a towel and rapped it around me.

"OH MY GOD! YOU TO HAVE EXPLAINING TO DO **_NOW!"_**

**_Hey guys I will update asap so leave some reviews and I will update when I get some xx :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I apologise for it being so long since I updated but been at collage and extra busy with other stuff and I'm feeling better slash bad now because I had my tonsils out but anyway I can only do a smallish bit coz I have some collage work to do so on with the story xx :)**

Previously on I can't go near water !

Austin was just staring at me and then the next thing I knew his soft plush lips were pressed against mine as the kiss got deeper we rolled around the floor whilst I started to take Austin's shirt of.

Austin was now on top of me but this is now ruined by Trish stood at the door with her hands over her face stood in shock all wee heard was a squeal!

"TRISH!" Me and austin said in Union as I ran -while Austin was in shock and Trish had her hands over her eyes- to get a towel and rapped it around me.

"OH MY GOD! YOU TO HAVE EXPLAINING TO DO NOW!"

************************************** Now ********************************

ALLYS P.O.V

"We can explain this is all a miss understanding!" I said calmly

"Oh really well I'd like to know how you and Austin were on your floor rolling round half naked and naked, that's gunna be pretty hard to explain!" Trish said almost to extent of her with a shocked face and a smirk instead of her jaw dropped down to the floor

"Look me and Ally where em, well we were, you see..."Austin kept rambling on after he unfroze

"Look it's a long story so I'm gunna shorten it" I say and Trish just keeps looking from Austin to me with a look saying this is gunna be interesting

So long story short I told Trish about what happened and according to her it was "just a heat of the moment thing ?" But looking at her face she didn't think or ask that she just had a look saying yeah 'THATS' really what happened.

Anyway once we got that cleared up Trish said that she came round to invite me to the beach so we both just casually said yes.

AT THE BEACH**********

Me and Austin weren't really talking about what happened to be fair I think we just kind of forgot about it, anyway we got to the beach and that's when the most dreadful thing could happen to me when me and Dez where alone.

"So guys do you want out to drink me and Dez will go get us some drinks if you want." Austin asked me and Trish

"Nah it's alright I'll go with ya Austin I might see if I can get a job while I'm here, I got fired this morning"Trish said with a annoyed tone

Austin and Trish went to get our drinks but when I turned around to see Dez he wasn't there but all of a sudden Dez sprung up on me and sprayed me with a water gun but unfortunately for me my foot was stuck in the sun bed corner oh no!

"DEZ WHAT THE FUCKING HELL GET ME LIKE 3 TOWELS QUICK,... NOW !"

"Geeze it's only water..."

"No Dez it's not quick !"

He chucked me the towels but I'm not sure if I'm to late either way I'm covering my self up!" Oh shit I'm in trouble now here comes Austin with Trish!

**Hey guys like I said only doing a small really small chapter please review and need some ideas vote for what you think might happen xx :)**


End file.
